Dinner Party
by Mushmallow62
Summary: With her brother coming over to meet Ryuuga and Anna for the first time, as well as seeing where she and Ryuuto lived, Aideena couldn't help but be nervous.


Dinner Party

PG

Aideena and Ronan are mine and Anna belongs to PrincessRuka

With her brother coming over to meet Ryuuga and Anna for the first time, as well as seeing where she and Ryuuto lived, Aideena couldn't help but be nervous.

She had no idea why she was stressing herself out over this, it was only dinner, nothing really important and yet it was. It was _so_ important, but at the same time they lived on the other side of the world.

With Anna and Ryuuga over it was fine, she liked Anna's subdued company, how she tried to help to make things and became flustered when she got something wrong, not that Aideena cared too much, it was rather amusing to see Anna start right and then she would somehow lose focus; while Ryuuto and Ryuuga would be watching a bey battle that had been pre-recorded – since Ryuuga told Ryuuto that he should watch more matches than he did before, and refused to have his work be used as an excuse.

This time it was dinner for _five._

Ronan was visiting, although he was exploring the wonders of Japan, or more to the point the technology of Japan, he was going to come round and visit; plus he wanted to meet Anna and Ryuuga.

_Anna would be fine, but Ryuuga?_ Aideena thought to herself, jumping out of her skin as a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and she relaxed when she saw the familiar gloves, leaning back into his hold.

"It'll be fine," He whispered into her ear and she nodded; "Relax,"

"Ryuuto we've lived here for five years, we've gone back to see Ronan and the aunt's…"

"Five times, I know,"

"And this is his first visit here… I just want…"

"He's your brother," Ryuuto kissed her cheek; "He's proud of you,"

She sighed, knowing that he was right about that, Ronan was proud of her, she was still facing her fear every time she had to fly with Ryuuto and she was living so far away from her family, it was quite an accomplishment.

"But he's going to meet Ryuuga…"

"And Anna," Ryuuto pointed out and she smiled.

"Anna will be fine with Ronan," She said, having warned Ronan of how Anna was, although she was sure that he thought she was exaggerating.

"But…"

"I'm worried about how he'll take Ryuuga,"

"Huh? Ryuuga would just stare at him and then ignore him," Ryuuto rested his head on her shoulder and looked at what she was baking; "I thought we were having cheese cake?"

"We are," She told her, rest her hands on his arms and stroked them with her fingers.

"Then why are you making a cake?"

"Just for a variety that's all," She told him, pulling his hands off her and moving towards her cake, checking that it was cool; "What are we going to have to eat then, Chief?" She teased him.

"I thought fish," Ryuuto told her, knowing that it would be something his brother would probably like, although he wasn't sure if Anna would like it or Ronan.

"That sounds nice," She kissed his cheek and moved to finish off the cake.

"With noodles," He added and she nodded, putting jam into the middle of the cake; "You know it will be okay,"

"I know, I know it'll be fine, but still… I worry," She put the cake onto a plate and dusted some icing sugar on top, before putting it to the side and gathering up the things that she used to be washed.

XXX

Ryuuto now saw why Aideena worried, Ronan might have always been a bit stand-offish with himself, but he was a rather chatty guy in general. Anna and Ryuuga weren't exactly good conversationalists.

Ryuuto frowned and looked at Aideena, who talked the most to her brother; Anna talks easily to her… He thought back to the day that they all went to the beach and it clicked;

_Aideena's a girl!_ He realised why Anna found it easier to talk to Aideena than himself, but there was something about Ronan's manners though that made him wonder.

As he glanced over to his brother he noticed that he wasn't really bothered by Ronan looking at Anna, when most of the time he would glare at any male who would dare look at her. Aideena moved away to head back to the kitchen and he followed, finding that Ronan had begun to talk to the couple again, although Ryuuga wasn't listening and Anna was clinging to his brother's arm.

"Aideena?" Ryuuto said softly and she looked at him; "You're brother… Why is Ryuuga okay…"

She smiled, biting her lip as she tried not to laugh and pulled him towards her; "Ryuuto, have you not noticed the hand gestures? The way he talks?"

"No," He told her, confused by what she was meaning, sure Ronan did use dramatic hand gestures but what did that have to do with Ryuuga not minding how Ronan looked at Anna?

"Oh Elf," She kissed his lips gently; "Ronan's gay,"

"Huh?"

"He's gay," She repeated, wondering what his reaction was going to be, she had hoped that it wouldn't be negative, although she and her brother weren't close as they used to be, she still talked to him nearly every day now, whether it was by email or phone.

"Oh…" Ryuuto blinked letting the information sink in; "Oh!" He blushed; "Then Ryuuga knew?"

Aideena giggled at him and nodded; "You're just not used to being around gay men are you?"

"Well I don't think there are many that I've met,"

They then got on with checking dinner, Aideena heading back out to make everyone sit at the table while Ryuuto got the food out.

On the whole the night was a success, Anna was given a hug by a very happy Ronan; who had taken a full bottle of white wine during his visit, along with some vodka, and she squeaked as he rubbed her back, speaking in Gaelic and walked off to his taxi as Anna stood there, stunned.

"Are you okay?" The red haired woman asked and she nodded slowly.

"Y… yes… What did he say?" She asked her quietly, her blush bright on her cheeks.

The two brothers looked at her in interest as well and she blushed lightly as well.

"He just said that you were lovely and cute," she left it at that, not wanting to say what else Ronan had said to her without making the girl blush even more.

As they all went back in, since Ryuuga and Anna were just going to stay over, the Dragon Emperor followed Aideena into the kitchen as she got some tea ready.

"What else did he say?"

"What?"

"That was a lot of words just to say she was lovely and cute,"

"He said she had a nice bum," She told him and he laughed.

"So some gay guy's do know a good thing when they see it," He leaned against the counter, listening to what Ryuuto was saying to Anna and smirked a bit more; "Did you have to tell him?"

"He wondered why you weren't so possessive of Anna, I _had_ to tell him," Aideena told him as she poured the hot water into the cups; "You think Anna figured it out too?"

"Yup, I let her know when he came in,"

"Oh!" Aideena nodded and gestured for Ryuuga to take two of the cups; "I thought it was unusual for you to be openly affectionate,"

"Tch, I like to keep it _private_,"

Aideena laughed as they walked back into the living room, sitting next to Ryuuto, who pulled her into him and whispered;

"That went well, huh?"

"Yea, yea it did," She said, looking over to Anna who was now on Ryuuga's lap, stroking his nose; "It went a lot better than I thought it would,


End file.
